


Avatar: La Leyenda de Tahra

by iridiux



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Gen, Genetic Bending, Nationalism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiux/pseuds/iridiux
Summary: Tras la abdicación del rey Wu y las fallidas elecciones democráticas, el Reino de la Tierra se fractura en siete pequeños Estados Federados. Los nuevos Estados, sumidos en una continua crisis política por el control de los recursos y el mantenimiento de sus fronteras, entran en un conflicto aún mayor cuando la Avatar Korra muere.Ahora, el próximo Avatar renacerá en alguno de los Estados de la Tierra y el que lo posea contará con un arma capaz de derrotar a todos sus enemigos. Empieza la guerra por el control del nuevo Avatar.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo - La muerte de Korra

**Author's Note:**

> El género genérico de la narración varía en función del género del personaje que está tomando el punto de vista.  
> En este Prólogo el genérico es el femenino porque está narrado desde la perspectiva de Korra.

**Prólogo**

**La muerte de Korra**

_Tierra. Fuego. Aire. Agua. Cuando era joven salvé el mundo, cambié el mundo múltiples veces; y eso ha supuesto demasiado dolor. Dolor a mis amigas que lucharon junto a mí, dolor hacia el legado de las anteriores avatares, pues lo mancillé y supuso su fin; dolor por aquellas cuya vida cambió abruptamente debido a mis decisiones; dolor por mi propia existencia, de la que siempre he tenido dudas._

_Aún ahora dudo de las decisiones que tomé, de los caminos por los que opté, de lo que tuve que sacrificar y de si merezco la felicidad que gané pese a la infinidad de errores que cometí._

_Yo, Korra de la Tribu Agua del Sur, centésimo cuadragésimo tercer avatar y última de este primer ciclo, voy a morir sin haber logrado el objetivo de todo Avatar: la paz._

_Sé que se acercan tiempos difíciles y lamento no poder estar aquí para ayudar, pero el ciclo del Avatar no tiene fin y sé que mi sucesora hará todo lo posible por estar a la altura. Se sienten los cambios de la segunda era de industrialización y percibo que el mundo espiritual no está conforme con lo que la humanidad está haciendo. Pero estoy cansada, dolorida de tanto luchar, y ya no me quedan fuerzas para nada. El mercurio ha dañado mis órganos internos y me deterioro demasiado rápido. Solo me queda esperar._

Korra gimió mientras se doblaba sobre si misma y vomitaba en el cuenco que sujetaba Asami. La grumosa masa negra que salió de su boca sabía a sangre y bilis. Escupió los últimos coágulos y se limpió los últimos restos con el paño húmedo que le acercó Asami. No la merecía.

Su mujer estaba a su lado, sujetándole el pelo como en aquellas noches de juventud en Ciudad República; qué bonitos habían sido aquellos pequeños momentos de paz. Era preciosa, su pelo entrecano le caía sobre los hombros en amplios bucles y su sonrisa, tan roja y perfecta, le infundía las ganas de vivir que muchas veces no tenía. Pero hoy era distinto, ya había tomado su decisión.

Kya entró en la sala con pasos pequeños e inseguros por la edad. Había venido como favor especial hacia ella, no podía negarle nada a la heredera de su padre. Llevaba un áspero vestido azul y marrón claro, los colores de su elemento, y entre los pliegues de este sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal azulado que contenía Agua de los Espíritus. Se la habían estado aplicando para prologar artificialmente su tiempo de vida, pero ya no podía más.

—Ya está, ya pasó —dijo Asami mientras le acariciaba la espalda, en un intento vano de reconfortarla—. Muchas gracias por venir, Kya. No sabes lo que significa para nosotras.

—No es nada —respondió la anciana con la voz pastosa, ya le costaba hasta hablar.

Kya se acercó a Korra y se dispuso a destapar la pequeña botella de aquella preciada solución que alargaba la vida con manos torpes por la artrosis.

—No —musitó Korra mientras ponía su débil brazo derecho sobre las manos de Kya, parando su Control del Agua—. No quiero más. Estoy cansada, ya no puedo seguir luchando. —Tragó saliva en un intento de infundirse fuerzas para decir lo que había estado practicando—. Es preciso que muera para que la nueva Avatar pueda ocupar mi lugar lo antes posible.

«Sé que es una triste excusa —pensó Korra—. Aunque yo muera, todavía pasarán años hasta que la nueva Avatar esté entrenada para hacer mi trabajo. Pero de verdad que no puedo más, solo quiero irme con algo de dignidad». Pero, como con todo lo que incluía al Avatar, no compartió con ellas aquellos oscuros pensamientos.

Korra miró a Asami. Sus ojos despedían lágrimas que dibujaban ríos negros de rímel sobre sus rosadas mejillas. No era algo que la pillara desprevenida, Korra ya se lo había dicho hace unos meses; y pese a ello, Asami no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se desgarraba.

Kya volvió a guardar el agua en el frasco y preguntó a Korra:

—¿Estás segura? Puedo probar otros métodos, tengo uno experimental basado en un estudio de mi madre que…

—No, gracias, Kya —le cortó Asami, y Korra se lo agradeció con una mirada de complicidad—. Lo que sí vamos a necesitar es el Agua de los Espíritus. Industrias Sato ha estado desarrollando un paliativo experimental y necesitamos ese agua.

Kya miró a los ojos de Korra con pena. Korra sabía de antemano que ella no lo iba a aprobar, la conocía demasiado bien. No le estaba gustando en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la Tribu del Agua del Norte.

«Mancillar de esta forma el Agua de los Espíritus, qué terrible», la voz de Kya surgió en los pensamientos de Korra, fustigándola por aquella decisión.

—Claro, lo que diga la Avatar—respondió cortante Kya, continuando la línea de pensamientos de Korra.

Dejó la ampolla a los pies de la cama y se fue con pasos demasiados ligeros para su edad. Un portazo al final del pasillo indicó que había abandonado definitivamente la sala. Estaba enfadada con ella y lo peor es que podía comprenderla.

—Ya se le pasará —dijo Asami mientras recogía el frasco y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Volveré enseguida, cariño. —La besó en los labios mientras se despedían.

«Sí, se le pasará. Espero».

Un nuevo sonido al final del pasillo le indicó que volvía a estar sola. A solas con sus pensamientos.

Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a lidiar con aquellos momentos. En sus numerosas misiones como Avatar había tenido mucho tiempo para practicar; todas sus amigas tenían cosas más importantes que hacer y su propia vida, no las culpaba por ello.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella mirada que le había dirigido Kya. Una mirada de desagrado a la vez que tristeza por su decisión de usar el Agua de los Espíritus para morir con dignidad.

«¿Acaso está bien que use así a los espíritus? ¿En qué me diferencia esto de lo que hizo Kuvira con el cañón o Industrias del Futuro con los drones? Soy la Avatar, el puente entre los dos mundos; debería de ser capaz de discernir si es un buen o mal uso de los espíritus. ¿Acaso esto no ayudará a mucha gente a morir con dignidad? ¿Sería eso tan malo?»

Un repiqueteo en la puerta la sacó de golpe de sus deliberaciones y una renovada Asami se asomó por la puerta.

«¿Cuánto tiempo llevo perdida en mis pensamientos?».

Su mujer traía ilusionada un frasco transparente con un líquido verdoso con motas negras en su interior, pero de lo que estaba más orgullosa era de traer de vuelta a Kya.

La anciana le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de disculpa y Korra guardó aquel instante en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Kya se sentó en la silla que había en la cabecera de la cama y Asami ayudó a Korra a desvestirse. Se quedó solo con las bragas y Kya procedió a aplicar una fina la solución verde sobre su piel con el Agua Control, obligando a su piel a absorberla.

Korra dio su último gracias entre susurros a la Maestra Agua que la había acogido tras la muerte de sus madres.

La sensación de un líquido entrando sin permiso por sus poros le recordó aquel fatídico día en el que Zaheel la obligó a absorber el mercurio. Sus secuelas todavía perduraban y habían sido las culpables de su deterioro como Avatar. Los primeros años tras extraerse las últimas gotas habían ido muy bien pero, según se fue acercando a la cuarentena, sus órganos internos empezaron a resentirse hasta que un buen día, tras cumplir cuarenta y tres años, tuvo que retirarse de la vida pública. Jamás volvió a recuperarse.

La sensación continuó y la envolvió en un sueño febril en el que recordaba estar colgada de unas cadenas y no tener control sobre su propio cuerpo. Zaheel, Nalal, Evan, Vaatu, Kuvira, Li Jou; tantos y tantos contra los que había luchado, tantos cuyos nombres ni siquiera recordaba. Demasiados para alguien cuyo mayor anhelo era la paz.

Una suave voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad una última vez.

Asami le estaba acariciando la frente mientras entonaba una suave canción. Las pocas palabras que Korra pudo entender debido a su estado en ensoñamiento le indicaban que era una melodía de despedida.

—Gracias por todo —dijo mientras agarraba la cara de su mujer—, tenerte junto a mí ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Y con aquellas últimas palabras Korra se durmió para no despertar jamás. Poco a poco, su corazón se fue ralentizando hasta que finalmente se paró.

La Avatar Korra había muerto.

Korra siempre se había preguntado qué pasaría cuando muriese. Ahora lo estaba comprobando. Viajaba entre los dos mundos, su esencia se fundía con el reino físico y espiritual. La concepción del tiempo se distorsionó para ella; cada vez que volvía al mundo físico las plantas habían crecido, llovía o era otra estación.

Finalmente, aquel viaje lleno de colores, olores y formas que nunca se había podido ni imaginar llegó a su fin y se imbuyó en un pequeño bebé recién nacido. Su esencia se disipó y solo quedó su espíritu, desapareciendo del mundo para siempre.


	2. Libro I - Capítulo 1: El escondite de la Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Avatar Tahra practica el Dominio de los elementos mientras malas noticias llegan del exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo el genérico es el femenino porque está narrado desde la perspectiva de Tahra.

**Libro I - Fragmentos de Tierra**

**Capítulo 1 - El escondite de la Avatar**

_He encontrado al Avatar, es una mujer de nuestro Estado vecino Si Wong. Alta, metro ochenta como poco; musculosa; piel oscura y cuarteada, castigada por el sol; pelo moreno con partes pelirrojas, no muy largo; ojos negros. Tiene una marca en la mejilla derecha y una cicatriz que le parte la ceja izquierda por la mitad. Es manca de la mano derecha. Debe tener unos dieciocho, veintipocos como mucho, parece muy joven. Con esto podremos estimar cuándo murió la Avatar Korra._

_Si bien parece diestra en el manejo de la Tierra y el Fuego, su dominio de los otros dos elementos deja mucho que desear a primera vista. No parece que vaya a ser un arma tan poderosa como estimábamos._

_Su más atento servidor, el Zorro Verde._

**Mensaje telemático codificado en Bing Qing destino Zhou (Estado de Zhou)**

**Enviado el decimotercer día del segundo mes del 224 D.G.***

Tahra corría por los pasillos del complejo. Eran fríos y oscuros pese a estar iluminados con lámparas. Últimamente habían estado cambiando las luces a unas de bajo consumo que tenían un ligero resplandor morado. No le terminaban de convencer y no sabía por qué.

Llegaba tarde a la clase de la mañana porque se había entretenido desayunando en su habitación. Giró bruscamente a la derecha, las protecciones de su ropa repiquetearon al chocar unas con otras.

Bajó las escaleras de granito negro y saltó los últimos escalones, cayendo en una alfombra mullida de bisonte morsa. Se deslizó por la puerta y corrió por la amplia galería que se había abierto ante ella. Al final de la misma se encontraba una doble puerta que daba acceso a un patio al aire libre rodeado por una muralla baja de piedra erosionada. Allí todo era viejo.

Llegó jadeando al patio. Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y la nieve salpicaba todos los rincones, no era un terreno muy favorecedor para ella. En una esquina, debajo de un pequeño tejado de pizarra, estaba su maestro Kai observándola con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo las vibraciones que realizaban ella y sus amigas en el aire. Parecía hasta divertido por la situación de la Avatar.

Tahra cogió aire e intentó calentarse las extremidades exhalando aire caliente con su Fuego Control, el sudor se le estaba congelando. Las ropas de batalla que llevaba no estaban pensadas para un clima como el de allí, pero no tenía alternativa; todavía no había conseguido ropas de su talla en un sitio tan aislado pese a llevar en él casi dos meses. Cuando terminó de calentarlas preguntó a sus dos acompañantes:

—¿Estamos listas?

Luha, baja, pero con piernas con las que fácilmente podría estrangularla, se posicionó frente a ella y alzó los brazos en señal de asentimiento. Éric, más delgado que su compañera de equipo, hizo lo propio y empezó a derretir la nieve a su alrededor para tener preparada la munición.

Atacó.

Tahra alzó su brazo derecho, golpeó el aire con él y desde la punta del muñón salió proyectada una llamarada que fue directa hacia Luha, que disipó las llamas fácilmente haciendo una apertura con las manos.

Por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, Tahra vio cómo Éric movía las manos para preparar la andanada de agua. El látigo de agua orbitó a su alrededor como un disco. Éric movió las manos imitando las corrientes y fue sacando del anillo pequeñas cantidades de agua que se convirtieron en hielo al instante. Hizo lo mismo con la nieve que pisaba Tahra, pero ella consiguió evaporarla antes de que la atrapara.

Tahra golpeó el suelo con el pie izquierdo y alzó un muro de tierra para parar la andanada de cristales helados. Seguidamente usó su mano para resquebrajar la roca por la mitad y, dando un paso lateral, la empujó con un movimiento que partía desde el talón izquierdo e iba hasta el final de su brazo derecho pasando por el abdomen. La roca golpeó a Éric en las costillas y lo arrastró tres metros para atrás; el treintañero se quedó resollando mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Tahra aprovechó la otra parte de la roca y la lanzó sobre su propio cuerpo formando un arco con los brazos. El bloque fue a golpear el lugar donde hacía escasos segundos estaba Luha, que consiguió evitar la roca rodando hacia un lado.

Luha se incorporó de un salto y ambas se enzarzaron en una batalla de Dominio del Fuego.

—Prueba a usar el Agua —sugirió Kai desde su cómoda posición.

Cargó contra Luha haciendo suaves movimientos con su única mano y, mientras corría hacia ella, divisó un resplandor azulado sobre su hombro derecho.

— _Vamos, inténtalo, no pierdes nada_.

«Ya tardabas en aparecer» pensó Tahra.

— _Estarías perdida sin mí_ —respondió con sorna la figura semitransparente, hablando directamente a su cerebro.

La mujer ya entrada en años (muy mal llevados, todo sea dicho) representaba el único nexo de unión con sus anteriores vidas. La pequeña Korra espiritual saltó desde su hombro y flotó frente a ella, señalándo dónde debería golpear a Luha para que fuese más efectivo. Tahra derritió algo de nieve y unió el agua su brazo derecho, creando un látigo con ella. Usó la mano para continuar manipulando el agua.

Todo salió peor de lo esperado.

La joven de su edad la encaró. Tahra usó el látigo de agua para atacar el punto que le había dicho Korra, pero Luha acometió contra su brazo izquierdo y con un agarre frenó su manipulación. El látigo se deshizo y Tahra terminó golpeando con el muñón, con nulo resultado.

La Avatar forcejeó intentando liberar su brazo. Volvió a atacar con el muñón, esta vez con más fuerza y apuntando a la cara, intentando forzar a Luha… la cual esquivó el golpe con un suave ladeo de la cabeza y sonrió pícaramente. Tahra se sonrojó.

— _Cálmate_ —le susurró Korra al oído derecho—. _Actúas siempre por impulsos._

«Mira quién fue a hablar», respondió socarrona Tahra. «He leído los libros que hablan sobre ti y no sueles quedar como la adalid de la paciencia».

— _Precisamente porque sé por lo que pasas deberías de hacerme más caso_.

—Ya.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Luha con voz divertida tras la fácil esquiva.

—Conmigo misma.

Y acto seguido, tras responder, Tahra usó el Dominio de la Tierra para impulsarse hacia arriba. Unas estalagmitas surgieron debajo de sus pies, alzándola, y aprovechó la verticalidad del impulso para retorcer su brazo e intentar liberarlo. Luha no se amilanó, agarró el brazo de Tahra con su mano libre y la atrajo lo justo para quemarle las cejas con su aliento de fuego.

Tahra gritó, mosqueada por la situación. Y Luha liberó de golpe su brazo, haciendo que trastabillara y cayese de culo.

—Joder —bufó Tahra mientras se frotaba con el dorso del muñón las cejas quemadas, comprobando el desastre—. Genial, gracias, Luha —dijo con sorna mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía su amiga.

Éric se acercó todavía resollando. «Creo que le he roto alguna costilla». El musculoso rubio de piel morena le sonrió intentando hacer ver que no había sido nada.

—Estoy bien —dijo Éric tras ver la mirada acusadora de ambas chicas. Les sacaba algo más de diez años a ambas y siempre intentaba aparentar que aguantaba mejor de lo que podía. Hacía ya tres años que le habían superado por primera vez en combate y, desde ese momento, Éric había ido cuesta abajo en capacidad.

—Gracias a las dos por enseñarme —expresó mientras inclinaba la cabeza para hacer una reverencia de respeto—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que terminar una cosa.

Tahra se apartó de sus dos amigas y se dirigió hacia el anciano Maestro del Aire. Se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas, evaporando con su simple presencia la nieve a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la Avatar al sexagenario—. ¿El veredicto?

Kai respondió abriendo el ojo derecho y revisándola de arriba abajo:

—Ya sabes perfectamente cuál es. Has usado tres de los cuatro elementos y uno con nefasto resultado. ¿Por qué ese resquemor a usar tu Dominio del Aire? —susurró el Maestro. Sus palabras las llevaba el mismísimo viento.

—No lo sé —respondió, contrariada, mientras agitaba la mano, provocando una suave brisa que levantó la sotana de su maestro.

—Has mejorado mucho —continuó Kai con su voz calmada—. Desde luego, te estás convirtiendo en toda una Maestra Arena.

—Gracias, aunque todavía me falta mucho por aprender —respondió la Avatar, intentando no parecer demasiado orgullosa por sus logros con el Aire Control. No era algo fácil para ella.

«Me pregunto si usar estos trucos es fallar a las anteriores Avatares».

— _Ya te he dicho múltiples veces que no_ —la voz de Korra apareció nuevamente en su mente para alentarla—. _Tienes que dejar de medirte con las anteriores Avatares. Cada una nació en una época diferente, en una situación y contexto distintos. Es injusto juzgarnos a todas por igual_.

«Lo sé», dijo a Korra mientras, de reojo, miraba su brazo derecho, terminado en un muñón a la altura de la muñeca.

Había sido muy feliz de pequeña y aquello nunca había supuesto un problema a la hora de dominar la Tierra. Los movimientos bruscos y pesados del Tierra Control eran idóneos para su condición, llegando a convertir lo que a priori era una desventaja en una virtud. No fue hasta bien entrada la infancia que sus padres se dieron cuenta de que era la Avatar y entonces todo cambió.

— _¡Eh, Tahra! ¿Sigues ahí?_ —la voz estridente de su conciencia la trajo de vuelta—. _Viene alguien_.

«Lo sé, acabo de sentir una turbación en los espíritus».

Kai usó su Dominio del Aire para ponerse de pie justo en el momento en el que entraba un mensajero por la puerta principal que daba al exterior del complejo.

—Perdone que interrumpa la clase, Maestro Kai —dijo resollando el hombre—. Traigo noticias de suma importancia para todo el Loto Blanco —el hombre volvió a coger aire, como intentando postergar las noticias que tenía que dar—. Los Estados de Chuli, Si Wong y Zhou han descubierto el paradero de nuestra base y vienen hacia aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *He estado investigando bastante por la wiki de Avatar, el episodio de La Biblioteca (Avatar: TLA - 2x10) y demás y no me termina de quedar claro cómo está pensado el calendario en Avatar. Así que he optado por que sean meses 12 meses de 30 días cada uno; el invierno empieza en el mes uno. Podría pillar como referencia los nombres castellanizados del calendario chino, pero creo que eso sería muy lioso y no aportaría gran cosa.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Marina y Alba por las correcciones y por ser mis lectoras beta.


	3. Libro I - Capítulo 2: Mesa de negociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres de los Estados Tierra dialogan con el Loto Blanco por el favor de la Avatar Tahra

**Libro I - Fragmentos de Tierra**

**Capítulo 2 - Mesa de negociación**

_He logrado interceptar un mensaje de nuestro vecino, el Estado de Zhou. Han encontrado a la Avatar en el Templo de Brunn, uno de los templos abandonados de la cordillera de Chuli, y ahora mismo hay una delegación que está yendo hacia allí. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a adelantarlos._

_Parece que la Avatar es de nuestro Estado. Podremos usar eso a nuestro favor para obligarla a forjar una alianza. No entiendo cómo ha conseguido escapar del escrutinio de los Buscadores, debe de haber vivido en alguna zona muy despoblada para que no se dieran cuenta._

**Mensaje telemático codificado en Chenggong destino Dewei (Estado de Si Wong)**

**Enviado el decimoséptimo día del segundo mes del 224 D.G.**

Jinora estaba sentada meditando cuando llamaron a la puerta del mundo físico.

—Un placer haber conversado con vosotras, espíritus del Bosque Sombrío —se despidió la anciana mientras palmeaba la peluda cabeza de un conejo libélula—. Volveré lo antes posible.

Jinora cerró los ojos y, un instante después, estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un manta con las piernas cruzadas. La habitación estaba en semipenumbra, las paredes decoradas con tupidos tapices para cubrir la fría piedra negra. Era un estudio austero, con un pequeño escritorio en una esquina de la habitación en el que había un pequeño ordenador portátil cerrado.

—Adelante —asintió la Jefa del Loto Blanco.

La puerta se abrió con precipitación y de ella surgió su marido, Kai, y la Avatar acompañada de sus amigas. Kai no le dejó ni preguntar qué ocurría:

—Acabamos de enterarnos de que los Estados de Si Wong, Chuli y Zhou han descubierto nuestro paradero.

«No esperaba que fuese tan pronto», pensó Jinora. «Contaba con al menos un par de años más. Tahra todavía no está lista para esto».

Jinora no se alteró y mantuvo la compostura pese a las terribles noticias. Se esperaba de ella entereza, no solo por ser una Maestra Aire, sino porque, como Jefa del Loto Blanco, era la responsable de mantener el frágil equilibrio en el mundo mientras la Avatar se preparaba para aquel cometido.

—Esto no podía durar para siempre —respondió con un tono de voz neutro—. En cinco minutos nos reuniremos en la Sala Grande para trazar un plan. Que venga todo el mundo que sepa algo sobre el tema en cuestión.

Kai se marchó en cuanto recibió la orden y con él partió también el resto. Solo quedó en la habitación la figura titilante del espíritu de su vieja amiga, Korra, que desapareció a los pocos segundos sin decir nada.

«Luego tendremos que hablar las tres».

Tahra se encontraba impaciente mientras esperaba que llegase el resto del Loto Blanco a la Sala Grande. La habitación circular estaba presidida por una mesa de madera ortogonal en la que cada arista era un pétalo del regio símbolo; la fina marquetería trazaba los detalles de la flor en los tonos crema del abedul, que contrastaban con los marrones y negros del pino y la encina ígnea. La pared tenía ocho columnas que se alzaban hacia el techo abovedado, creando con los arcos el símbolo del Loto Blanco, fiel reflejo de su gemelo en la mesa. Todo estaba iluminado por unas lámparas que emanaban un tenue brillo violeta.

Había sido la primera en entrar y la impaciencia la estaba corroyendo desde dentro. Se mordió las uñas intentando calmar el malestar de su estómago. Por su cabeza pasaban infinitas posibilidades y todas acababan en el mismo punto, sin ella pudiendo hacer nada pese a ser la Avatar.

Se encontraba apoyada en una de las columnas más cercanas a la puerta cuando vio cómo entraba el mensajero que le había traído las terribles noticias. En cuanto el joven se percató de su presencia, la saludó:

—Buenos días, Avatar Tahra. Siento tener que presentarme en esta situación, soy Devin —Tahra vio cómo el hombre hacía un ligero amago para levantar su mano derecha y rápidamente la cambió por la izquierda.

—Encantada, Devin —respondió Tahra estrechándole la mano.

No les dio tiempo a más porque enseguida entraron los altos cargos del Loto Blanco.

—Bien —empezó la Maestra del Aire cuando todo el mundo se hubo sentado. Eran diez contando con Tahra y Devin, las dos intrusas que perturbaban el sagrado número del Loto Blanco.

Tahra se sentía fuera de lugar, incluso la más joven de aquellas personas le doblaba en edad. Eran mucho más experimentadas que ella, habían vivido más y, aun así, parecía que al final todo se reducía a ella. La que no sabía nada del mundo, pero tenía que arreglarlo.

—Como algunas sabéis, hemos recibido la mala noticia de que algunos Estados de la Tierra han encontrado este refugio —continuó Jinora—. Y presiento que se dirigen hacia aquí con la intención de atraer a la Avatar hacia su bando.

»El cometido del Loto Blanco es velar por las nuevas Avatares y, lamentablemente, hemos fallado. Sabemos que se dirigen hacia aquí los Estados de Si Wong, Zhou y Chuli, pero el resto no tardará en conocer la noticia. Y espero que para ese momento hayamos conseguido mediar entre ellos y la cosa no llegue a más. Devin —dijo señalando al mensajero—, si eres tan amable de contarnos los detalles.

—Bien, pues —empezó entrecortadamente Devin. El tembleque de su voz indicaba que no se encontraba cómodo con el papel que le había tocado representar—, hace poco más de una hora hemos recibimos una peliculada en directo desde nuestro puesto de guardia de Brunn Sur. Se han avistado delegaciones de los tres Estados, no son muy grandes, diez personas a lo sumo. No parece que vayan a atacarse entre ellas, todas portan la bandera blanca; aunque se mantienen entre ellas a distancias prudenciales.

—No parece que vaya a estallar una guerra a las puertas del refugio —argumentó el barbudo representante de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Klauber—. Además, es una suerte que uno de los Estados haya sido el originario de la Avatar.

—No tengo yo tan claro que eso sea una ventaja —le interrumpió Lynae, una de las representantes de la Nación del Fuego—. Es probable que intenten proclamar su derecho legítimo sobre la Avatar. Y no creo que eso guste al resto de nuestras invitadas —dijo la última palabra con un tono que dejaba clara su opinión respecto a la extraordinaria visita de los Estados de la Tierra.

Con cada segundo que pasaba Tahra se encontraba más y más fuera de lugar. Aquel no era su sitio, ella no había pedido aquello. Con cada palabra que pronunciaban las representantes sentía una presión más y más acuciante en el pecho y sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

La figura de Korra apareció andando sobre la mesa. Parecía ausente, ajena a los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que el resto de Estados no está viniendo ya hacia aquí y simplemente no los hemos avistado? —escuchó Tahra en la distancia. Se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista y sentía un líquido ácido subir desde la boca de su estómago hacia la garganta.

—Tahra, cariño, si quieres puedes retirarte. —Las palabras de Jinora, situada a su lado, la sacaron brevemente de su estado catatónico—. Las delegaciones tardarán al menos tres días en llegar desde Brunn Sur.

— _Hablaremos más tarde_ —pronunció Korra en su oído—. _Es un mensaje de Jinora_.

Tahra salió de la sala intentando aparentar una normalidad que no sentía y, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, echó a correr hacia su cuarto.

«No quiero. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero». Cerró la puerta de un golpazo y cogió la almohada de encima de su cama para ahogar un grito de desesperación.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su cuarto despertaron a Tahra. Se frotó los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz, intentando que su deplorable estado no llamase la atención.

—¿Sí? —preguntó intentado que no se le quebrase la voz.

—Soy yo, Jinora. Por favor, Tahra, déjame hablar contigo.

Tahra se levantó de cama, renqueante, y entornó la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para ver con claridad las facciones de su protectora.

—¿Qué quieres? —la pregunta sonó más borde en sus labios de lo que había pretendido, pero la Maestra Aire optó por ignorar el tono y seguir con la conversación como si tal cosa.

—He pensado que tal vez necesites una amiga.

Aquella última palabra golpeó a Tahra con una fuerza inesperada e, intentando contener el llanto nuevamente, abrió a su maestra. Le indicó a Jinora con el muñón que se sentase en la cama e hizo lo propio. Sentadas las dos cara a cara, Tahra se descompuso en los brazos de la anciana e intentó desaparecer entre ellos, queriendo ausentarse del mundo por toda la eternidad.

Jinora se quedó allí, a su lado, mientras intentaba calmarla con palabras dulces. Su cercanía reconfortaba a la Avatar, que no podía dejar de pensar que las disputas en los Estados de la Tierra eran en gran medida culpa suya.

Más tranquilas, se separaron, y Jinora usó su Dominio del Aire para secar las lágrimas de su protegida. Le alcanzó un pequeño trapo bordado con el símbolo de los Nómadas del Aire para que se sonase los mocos. Y, con la calma, llegó el espíritu de la antigua Avatar; que fue la primera en hablar:

— _¿Qué te preocupa, pequeña?_ —la pregunta de Korra era genuina, sin maldad. Ella misma se había encontrado en situaciones similares. Solo aspiraba a ayudar a su pupila, pero aquella estúpida pregunta le dolió demasiado a Tahra.

—¡Que qué me preocupa! —gritó la nueva Avatar—. ¡Todo! La guerra que puedo originar tanto si apoyo a mi país como a algún otro. Que mi neutralidad sea entendida como equidistancia. Que mis padres y amigas no se encuentren bien. Que ojalá mis decisiones puedan afectarles a tanto nivel como lo hacen con el mundo.

»Me he pasado más de la mitad de mi vida huyendo de un sitio a otro, evitando que me encontrasen para así prepararme para lo que se avecinaba; y, aun así, todo ha llegado demasiado pronto —continuó, todavía gritando—. No estoy preparada, no Domino los cuatro Elementos, mi conexión con el mundo espiritual todavía es débil y soy incapaz de actuar como mediadora en un conflicto que me toca tan profundamente.

»Llevo aislada años sin noticias de mi tierra —casi se le quebró la voz en este punto, pero se repuso—. Conozco lo justo para saber que quienes me importan están vivos. Mi posición como Avatar es clara: no decantarme por nadie, pero, como persona, no puedo mirar para otro lado mientras pisotean a mi pueblo.

Terminó su discurso y notó que estaba sudando.

— _Entiendo por lo que estás pasando_ —habló Korra, su voz reverberaba de forma extraña en la habitación. Hasta el mundo físico se daba cuenta que ya no pertenecía a él—. _Me pasó algo similar cuando la Tribu Agua del Norte invadió a la del Sur. Al principio me mantuve apartada del conflicto, pero al final tuve que actuar cuando mi padre fue injustamente acusado. Mi recomendación es que esperes y veas cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos; precipitarse no te va a servir de nada._

Jinora cogió el testigo de su antigua amiga y continuó el hilo de la conversación:

—Sabes bien que las Avatares tienen que ser neutrales. Como líder del Loto Blanco te diría que no te decantases por nadie, pero, como amiga, solo te puedo decir que apoyaré tu decisión sea cual que sea.

Qué fáciles sonaban aquellas palabras en sus bocas, pero en el fondo estaban vacías de significado. Seguía sin saber lo que hacer, era una hoja que se mecía en función de por dónde soplaba el viento. Sí, contaba con su apoyo, pero seguía sintiéndose demasiado pequeña para aquella tarea. ¿Por qué no tomaban ellas las decisiones? Habían vivido más, tenían mayor experiencia para elegir la opción correcta.

Al final todo se reducía a ella y al sino que le había tocado vivir: ser una Avatar nacida en la Tierra en el peor momento del antiguo reino.

Los días de espera hasta que llegaron las delegaciones de los Estados de la Tierra se le hicieron eternos.

Tahra pasaba los días entre su habitación y la biblioteca, intentando rehuir de todo aquel que intentaba acercarse a ella. No se encontraba de humor para interacciones sociales.

Por la tarde del tercer día de espera se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro sobre el Avatar Roku y su Dominio de la Lava. Aquellos textos antiguos hablaban de cómo las Avatares tenían la capacidad de manipular más de un Elemento a la vez y, más importante aún, la posibilidad de combinarlos entre sí para formar nuevas formas de Dominio.

De pronto Luha la asaltó por la espalda, provocándole un grito; por suerte, en aquella biblioteca algo apartada de la parte central, estaban solas.

—Llevas días esquivándome. A ti te pasa algo y mi intuición me dice que la noticia de hace unos días te ha trastocado todo —la acusó Luha.

—Ya —respondió secamente la Avatar—. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

Su vago intento de mostrar de forma sutil que ahora mismo no era el mejor momento para hablar con ella no surtió efecto, y su amiga continuó acompañándola.

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas tus preocupaciones? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

—Ya lo hice con Jinora y Kor... —se mordió la lengua en el último segundo, aquello podría haber sido un error fatal, se estaba descuidando—. Con Jinora —continuó la Avatar tras carraspear— y no sirvió de nada.

—No es por meterme con ella, pero puede que su visión esté algo anticuada —dijo mientras hacía el símbolo de las comillas cuando pronunció la última palabra—. Yo puedo aportar una visión joven.

—¡Eh! Que yo soy joven —respondió Tahra con un tono entre la risa y la molestia.

—Tú estás demasiado implicada. Anda, déjame ayudarte.

Y Tahra le contó sus dudas y sus miedos. El temor a elegir mal porque su opinión estaba demasiado influenciada por dónde había nacido y con quién había vivido antes de convertirse en la Avatar; a veces la gente olvidaba que las Avatares, antes de ser el símbolo de la unión entre pueblos, habían pertenecido a una y, como ella, tenían prejuicios hacia las otras naciones. Pese a hacer lo que creían correcto, a veces ocasionaban un daño irreparable.

Cuando terminó, su amiga la miraba con ojos cargados de lástima. No quería dar pena, pero lo hacía. Quería ser fuerte, necesitaba ser fuerte, pero no lo era.

Tras un silencio extremadamente largo en el que solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus dos respiraciones acompasadas, Luha habló:

—Desde luego que es un marrón.

—Eso no ayuda —respondió Tahra, cada vez más molesta con las actitudes que tenía todo el mundo hacia ella.

—Ya, ya, lo siento —murmuró entre dientes la joven de la Nación del Fuego—. Lo he dicho sin pensar.

»Sabes, es un problema que te posiciones. Espera a cerciorarte de que saben de dónde eres, tal vez haya suerte y puedas jugar con esa baza a tu favor. No pueden echarte nada en cara si desconocen tu procedencia.

—¿Y si lo saben? —pronunció aquella pregunta con miedo. Si conocían su pueblo estaba perdida, podrían usar a su familia como rehenes para forzarla a tomar una decisión.

—Si lo saben, poco puedes hacer. Ellas propondrán algo y, en función de eso, elegirás —Luha le acarició la mano con ternura—. Y yo ya sé tu respuesta: la familia es siempre lo primero.

Y, lamentablemente para el mundo, Luha estaba en lo correcto.

En la mañana del cuarto día llegaron las peliculadas en directo del puesto de vigilancia más cercano. Era un día con el cielo encapotado, aunque no amenazaba nieve. «El tiempo perfecto para una reunión de este calibre», pensó Jinora.

Fue al medio día cuando por fin llegaron las delegaciones, todavía separadas entre sí. «Siguen sin fiarse. Esto va a ser difícil». Jinora se obligó a sonreír y procedió a dar la bienvenida a sus inoportunas visitantes. El primero en corresponder fue el delegado de Zhou, con su blasón circular característico del antiguo Reino de la Tierra, pero adornado con dos rombos y dos cuadrados dispuestos de forma ortogonal con respecto al cuadrado central para diferenciarse de sus vecinos.

—Encantado, señora —dijo el hombre de mediana edad que se acercó a ella e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Soy Xi del Estado de Zhou.

—El placer es mío, señor Xi. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una posición delicada así que agradecería que me diese su palabra de que sus chicas no van a hacer nada raro —pidió mientras miraba por encima del hombro del Maestro para vislumbrar su delegación.

—Claro. Siempre y cuando el resto de Estados prometan lo mismo.

—Me encargaré personalmente de ello. Ahora, si es tan amable, puede elegir solo a una persona para que le acompañe a la reunión si quiere. —Jinora hizo especial énfasis en el número.

La Jefa del Loto Blanco dejó al hombre decidiendo su nueva guardiana y se acercó a la siguiente delegación, la de Chuli. Hizo el mismo rito con su representante Mae y finalizó las presentaciones con la Jefa de Si Wong, Qiao.

Cuando todas hubieron elegido a sus acompañantes y jurado que no atacarían a los otros Estados mientras estuvieran allí, Jinora las guio hasta la Sala Grande.

Les indicó sus sitios, una al lado de la otra con Chuli en medio, y sentó frente a ellas, adoptando una pose con la que pretendía irradiar calma. Seguidamente entraron tres representantes del Loto Blanco, una por cada Nación que faltaba: Arlette, Lynae y Klauber.

—¿Y bien? —empezó Jinora cuando todas se hubieron sentado, siempre dejando el asiento a la derecha de la Jefa del Loto Blanco para la Avatar—. Conozco muy bien las situaciones que están atravesando, pero me gustaría saber qué necesitan del Loto Blanco.

—De ustedes lo único que queremos es lo que guardan: la Avatar —respondió la Maestra Mae con aire autoritario. Era la mayor de la sala y eso le confería cierto poder.

—He observado que no tenemos ni un representante de la Tierra en el Loto Blanco —dijo Xi cambiando abruptamente el rumbo de la conversación.

—Ha observado bien —expresó Jinora con calma. Sabía que aquel tema iba a salir más temprano que tarde.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe esta falta de respeto a una de las cuatro Naciones? —Quiao pronunció de forma rara la última palabra mientras hacía la pregunta. Era la más joven de las tres, pero con un ímpetu que perfectamente podía rivalizar con el de la Nación del Fuego.

—El Loto Blanco decidió prescindir de sus representantes para permanecer lo más neutral posible en su conflicto.

—Podrían haber elegido un representante de cada Estado —continuó argumentando Xi.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que alguna de ellas decidiese faltar a su juramento al Loto Blanco en favor de su Estado? No, gracias, demasiado difícil de controlar. Se decidió por unanimidad que fuese así, e incluso sus representantes de la Tierra en ese momento estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión.

—Había otras formas. Hemos sido excluidos de la educación de la Avatar. ¡Esto es un ultraje! —gritó el Maestro Xi. Su cara entera estaba roja por la furia apenas contenida.

—No hemos venido a discutir eso —interrumpió Mae con voz parsimoniosa—. Ahora, si nos disculpa, señor Xi, nos gustaría empezar con lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

—Claro, claro —respondió Xi compungido. Nunca era plato de buen gusto ser recriminado por las otros Estados, y menos sí tenían razón.

—¿Dónde está la Avatar? —preguntó la Maestra Qiao—. No continuaremos hasta que esté presente. Es preciso que sepa lo que le está pasando a su tierra.

«Así que saben de dónde es. Vamos a tener problemas».

—Ahora mismo viene. —Jinora envió brevemente a su espíritu en busca de Kai para que trajese a Tahra y, de paso, previniese al resto de Maestros por si sucedía un posible altercado. Gracias a que su espíritu era invisible a aquellos pares de ojos, sus preparativos no quedarían expuestos.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró Tahra, y Jinora solo puedo compadecerse de ella. «Mi pobre muchacha». Le habían arrebatado su adolescencia y ahora iban a hacer lo propio con su juventud.

Tahra saludó a las tres representantes de los Estados e hizo lo mismo con sus acompañantes situadas detrás de ellas al fondo de la sala, apoyadas en las columnas de piedra.

Tahra se sentó a la derecha de la Jefa del Loto Blanco, en el único asiento libre que había en la sala. Aparentaba estar tranquila, pero Jinora vio cómo agitaba la pierna izquierda arriba y abajo con movimientos rítmicos; estaba muy nerviosa.

Qiao fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había instaurado con la llegada de la ansiada Avatar:

—¿Avatar Tahra, no tiene algo que decirnos?

—¿Perdón? —se notaba en la voz de la joven que no sabía a qué se refería.

—Tú nos has abandonado a nosotros, a tu pueblo —le recriminó la delegada Qiao, señalándose con el pulgar—. Los Estados aquí presentes conocen tu procedencia y se están movilizando para hostigarnos. Zhou ya ha empezado a trasladar a sus tropas hacia nuestras fronteras y está impidiendo la libre circulación de productos.

—¡Eso es mentira! —bufó Xi como réplica—. Le ordeno que retire ahora mismo esas blasfemias hacia mi nación.

—¿Acaso son mentira estos informes? —respondió Qiao mientras su ayudante Lao le acercaba una carpeta llena de mensajes cifrados y fotografías—. Y ustedes, Estado de Chuli —Qiao apuntó con el dedo a la embajadora Mae—, no crean que no sabemos qué están haciendo. Al principio de la guerra fría se estipuló que no habría intervención del resto de Naciones.

»Ustedes, el Loto Blanco —acusó, señalando esta vez a las cuatro representantes de la Orden—, deberían asegurarse de esto. Ciudad República no puede interceder por ningún Estado.

Tahra, todavía sentada a su lado, se encontraba cada vez más blanca. La discusión continuó mientras se echaban las culpas unas a otras; que si vosotros me quitasteis este territorio, que si esos suministros eran míos, que si la extradición de su pueblo violaba los acuerdos previos...

En aquella vorágine de palabras, una frase se alzó sobre el resto:

—¿Avatar, a qué Estado va a apoyar? —preguntó Mae—. ¿A nosotros, que no hemos atacado a nadie, o a ellas, que se pasan todo el tiempo haciendo guerrillas?

—¡La Avatar es de nuestro Estado! —chilló Qiao—. ¿Acaso no le preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a su gente? —preguntó la joven delegada dirigiéndose a su conciudadana.

—Yo, yo… —empezó a responder dubitativa la Avatar—, no sé si posicionarme del lado de Si Wong va a ocasionarle peores consecuencias.

—No ayudarnos tampoco es una opción. Si Wong cada vez está más débil, dependemos de las importaciones para sobrevivir.

La Avatar tragó salva.

—Prometo interceder a favor de Si Wong —las voces discordantes de los otros Estados no tardaron en aparecer—. Pero lo haré desde la neutralidad para que esta estúpida guerra fría acabe cuanto antes. Es mi deber ser la emisaria de todos los pueblos y no creo que ninguno quiera entrar en una guerra abierta sin sentido.

—Aceptamos su mediación, Avatar Tahra —dijo la Maestra Mae mostrando su temple forjado por la experiencia—. Esperemos llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de la Tierra.

La reunión había terminado hacía horas, pero las delegaciones de los Estados Tierra se habían quedado a pasar la noche porque se les había hecho tarde.

Devin se encontraba en los antiguos establos, ahora reconvertidos en garaje para el mantenimiento de los vehículos. Estaba reparando los bajos del satomóvil de montaña cuando tres personas entraron alegremente. Se encontraban algo bebidas y molestas, y no notaron su presencia. Uno habló:

—La Avatar es una cobarde. Si al final no decide bando, elegiremos nosotros por ella, y os aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que sea el nuestro —dijo el más bebido de los tres entre hipidos mientras sus compañeros le vitoreaban.

Poco después, las personas se acercaron al satomóvil de su Estado (estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir el blasón), cogieron una segunda botella y salieron de allí sin verle. Devin soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo todo el tiempo.

Aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo le doy las gracias a Marina y Alba por las correcciones y por ser unas estupendas lectoras beta.


End file.
